


Kiri's Goodbye

by lazylyz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Future AU, adult!Kiri, also super short drabble, but you will cry, cross posted on tumblr, ideas that come post c2 ep 25, super sad, that music box scene though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: One day in the future when Kiri has grown up and started wandering Wildemount in search of the Mighty Nein, she comes across an old battle field that had marked the end of the war with Xhorhas and the start of the war with the betrayer gods.





	Kiri's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Since I killed everyone on tumblr I'm posting this here so you can join in their misery.  
> my writing tumblr lyzwrites you can also find me at lazylyz.
> 
> You need to listen to this on repeat while reading for full affect.  
> https://soundcloud.com/seim1010/stay-quiet-goodbye

Across the plain there were special marks signifying graves for those who had fought and dealt major blows against the gods. Kiri made her way across the field paying tribute to each stone she passed by, but near the crest of the hill there was a special monument much like an arch with a path flowing through. There were heaps of pastries and special desserts settled near the base of the arch that look untouched by time, and as she neared the monument, Kiri began to make out the etching on the smoothed stone.

The familiar curve of the words stirred memories of letters written and read, words repeated, and promises shared.

“I am very sweet,” Kiri mimicked Jester’s voice to the stone.

Remembering the old music box given to her when she was young, Kiri started the small broken tune while coming up to rest a hand against the edge of the stone under the arch.  
A laugh echoed around her gentle and warm, one she had never heard before.

“Yes, you are very sweet.”

Kiri trilled the end of the music box’s tune.

“She would have loved to have seen you one last time, Kiri.”

Kiri ruffled her feathers, clicked her beak, “Go fuck yourself.”

“Awh, Kiri I know you are upset.”

The wind picked up its pace and when Kiri turned to face the breeze she found beside her stood a hooded figure.

Kiri let out an indignant squawk followed by several small clicks. “Get into trouble.”

The Traveler chuckled, “Yes trouble tends to follow me around.”

“Be careful,” Kiri mimicked Jester’s words.

“I try to be Kiri.” They stood under the arch looking over the vast plain in front of them.

The Traveler spoke softly, “I’ve been watching over you, Kiri, at her request.”

Kiri cooed in response.

“If you ever need anything I am just a call away.”

Kiri looked back to where the hooded figure was, “This means we are friends.”

“Yes, Kiri this means we are friends.”


End file.
